spiderman_animatedfandomcom-20200215-history
Hulk
Hulk is the brutish green monster that Bruce Banner turns into whenever he gets angry. History Gamma explosion Bruce Banner was the worlds leading expert on gamma radiation. With funding and resources provided Stark Enterprises, Banner was able to create a bomb for the U.S. military that harnessed gamma rays which he called a Gamma Bomb. While getting ready to test the Gamma Bomb out in the desert a teenager named Rick Jones wondered onto the blast site. Banner rushed out to Rick and threw him into to a trench to protect him from the gamma radiation. The bomb test was sabotaged by Samuel Sterns (Hulk's future archenemy the Leader) and Banner himself was caught in the explosion and a short while later discovered that the gamma rays changed him. Whenever he became angry Banner would transform into a super strong green monster that people would come to call the Hulk. Wanted man & search for a cure The United States military eventually learned that Bruce Banner was the Hulk and General Thaddeus "Thunderbolt" Ross began to believe that the Hulk was the number one threat to national security. Ross then began to use all his resources to capture or even kill the Hulk. This put a strain on Ross's relationship with his daughter Betty Ross who was Baner's girlfriend and a fellow scientist who was searching for a cure for Banner. Evntually, S.H.I.E.L.D. joined General Ross's hunt for the Hulk aswell. Each time Bruce Banner attempted to cure himself his his efforts would be thwarted by the military, S.H.I.E.L.D. or one of his enemies (mainly the Leader). On one occasion while Banner was searching for a cure he met a man named Mitch McCutcheon. When Banner and Mitch were attempting a cure Mitch's supervisor burst in and interrupted the experiment. An accident in the lab occurred and Mitch was turned into a being of living electricity and began to call himself Zzzax. During their final battle Hulk was able to stall Zzzax long enough until he ran out of power and turned back into Mitch. Eventually Bruce Banner and Tony Stark became very good friends. Banner then traveled to Los Angeles to Stark Enterprise in hopes that Tony Stark would be able to help him find a cure. However, while Tony was attempting to cure Banner, Stark Enterprises was attacked by the military and S.H.I.E.L.D. War Machine attempted to stall the military and S.H.I.E.L.D. However, Hulk woke up during the experiment and failed to cure him. Hulk then fought Iron Man in his Hulk Buster armor. After the battle Hulk managed to get away and Iron Man played dumb when the military asked where Hulk went. She-Hulk Bruce Banner goes to Washington D.C. and visits his cousin Jennifer Walters. The two of them are then attacked by robots sent by Doctor Doom. The robots kidnap an injured Jennifer Walters and Doom threatens to kill her if the Hulk does not obey him. The Hulk turns back into Banner when Jennifer's condition worsens. Banner gives her a blood transfusion before Doom uses technology to transform him back into the Hulk. On Doom's orders, the Hulk goes on a rampage against the U.S. military. Meanwhile, Banner's blood turns Jennifer into the She-Hulk. She attacks Doom and frees the Hulk before he destroys the capital. Hulk and She-Hulk then work together to defeat Doctor Doom. Darkest hour Eventually Betty Ross and Doc Sampson were able to create a nutrient bath which would be able to separate the Hulk and Bruce Banner into two separate beings. As Doc Sampson fought the Hulk to attempt to capture him the Hulkbusters arrived. However, Sampson and Hulk were able to escape and make it back to their laboratory. Betty is then able to convince Hulk to go into the nutrient bath but the experiment goes wrong when Major Glen Talbot interferes, but Hulk and Banner do manage to get separated. S.H.I.E.L.D. then took the Hulk's unconscious body from General Ross. Doc Sampson attempted to rescue the Hulk but the Hulk broke free and and attacked Sampson because he did not have Banner's influence to control him. A deranged and unrestrained Hulk ravages through the countryside. Rick Jones tries to connect with him, but the Hulk doesn't seem to remember. The Leader sends the Ogress and his Gamma Soldiers to grab the Hulk so that he can drain his power. Hulk manages to fight them off until the Hulkbusters show up to make it a three way fight. Eventually, the Leader forces prevail and they capture the Hulk. With the Gargoyles help, the Leader places his mind in the Huk's body. The Leader with his new powers attacks Gamma Base in order to capture Bruce Banner. The Leader loses control of the Hulk's body and the Hulk attacks the Gamma reactor. Betty manages to calm the Leader who flees back to his base. The Leader returns to his body, but the Hulk awakens and destroys his lab. The Hulk leaves for the desert before he is confronted by Bruce Banner wearing a Hulkbuster suit. Hulk of a different color Joining the Avengers Hulk was one of the founding members of the Avengers but he left the team for unknown reasons. The Defenders Sometime later Hulk joined a group of heroes called the Defenders. Appearances Fantastic Four: The Animated Series *Nightmare in Green Iron Man: The Animated Series *Hulk Buster X-Men: The Anmated Series *The Juggernaut Returns (As a hologram in the Danger Room) Spider-Man: The Animated Series *Night of the Lizard (Mentioned only) The Incredible Hulk: The Animated Series *The Return of the Beast, Part I *The Return of the Beast, Part II *Raw Power *Helping Hand, Iron Fist *Innocent Blood *Man to Man, Beast to Beast *Doomed *Fantastic Fortitude *Mortal Bounds *And the Wind Cries. . . Wendigo! *Darkness and Light, Part I *Darkness and Light, Part II *Darkness and Light, Part III *Hulk of a Different Color *Down Memory Lane *Mind Over Anti-Matter *They Call Me Mr. Fixit *Fashion Warriors *Hollywood Rocks *The Lost Village *Mishion: Incredible Notes *Hulk and Bruce Banner were voiced by Ron Perlman in Fantastic Four: The Animated Series and in Iron Man: The Animated Series *In The Incredible Hulk: The Animated Series, Hulk was voiced by Lou Ferrigno and Bruce Banner was voiced by Neal McDonough, while the gray Hulk was voiced by Michael Donovan. *Hulk was going to appear in the three part Secret Wars episode. However, UPN who was airing The Incredible Hulk cartoon would not allow their character to appear on any Marvel cartoon airing on Fox Kids. Category:Heroes Category:A-Z